Custom Cam Ryder Toy Prototypes
Cam Ryder dolls are a series of toys that were released in mid 2017-2019. Dolls Cam Ryder #1- Sister Sister (Stores: Walmart, Toys R Us And IGA) Cam Ryder #2- Young Turks (Stores: Walmart And Kroger) Cam Ryder #3- Kissy Kissy (Stores: Kmart Cam Ryder #4- Love Like Woe (Stores: Kmart) Cam Ryder #5- Macarena (Stores: Kmart, Dollar Tree And Kroger) Cam Ryder #6- Uptown Funk (Stores: Never Released) Cam Ryder #7- Sha La La (Stores: Never Released) Cam Ryder #8- Wiggle Wiggle (Stores: Kmart) Cam Ryder #9- Funky Town (Stores: Tesco) Cam Ryder #10- You Make Me Feel (Stores: Tesco And Target) Cam Ryder #11- Axel F (Stores: Dollar General,ASDA and Target) Cam Ryder #12- Gummy Bear (Stores: Brandsmart USA, Dollar Tree, Sam's Club, Belk, And Bed Bath And Beyond) Cam Ryder #13- Doo Be Di Boy (Stores: Dollar General And ASDA) Cam Ryder #14- All Kinds Of Everything (Stores: Dollar Tree, Kroger and Bed Bath And Beyond) Cam Ryder #15- I Know You Want Me (Stores:Dollar Tree) Cam Ryder #16- Locked Out of Heaven (Stores: Dollar Tree, Costco,Tesco, Sam's Club, Toys R Us,and Target Cam Ryder #17- Butterfly (Stores: Bed Bath And Beyond, Dollar General, Sam's Club, And Tesco) Cam Ryder #18- Tiki Tiki Ta and Pasame La Botella (Stores: Never Released) Cam Ryder #19- 5,6,7,8 (Stores: ASDA, Walmart, Bed Bath And Beyond, And Kroger) Cam Ryder #20- Primetime Sexcrime (Stores: Toys R Us And Sears) Cam Ryder #21- Unknown (Stores: Costco ASDA, Toys R Us And Target) Cam Ryder #22- Butterfly (Stores: Kroger And Walmart) Others Dancing Cam Ryder Call Of Duty Black Ops III Tank Toy (Stores: Toys R Us, Walmart, And Target) Cam Ryder Robot Lazer Shooter (Stores: Walmart And Toys R Us) Cam Ryder Singing Keychain #1- Sha La La (Stores: Target, Hot Topic And Toys R Us) Cam Ryder Singing Keychain #2- Sister Sister (Stores: Target, Hot Topic And Toys R Us) Pop Culture Series Talking Cam Ryder Action Figure- Don't Drop That Thun Thun Thun And Scream (Stores: Spencer's Gifts) Dancing Marines Cam Ryder- DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again and Marine Corps Hymn (Stores: Walmart And Dollar General) Halloween Skeleton Cam Ryder- This is Halloween (Stores: Walmart) Cam Ryder Piano Toy (Japan Version)- Rainy Waltz/Remember, Remember (Rainy Waltz is the genre, Music From Pop'n Music Sunny Park) (Stores: 100-yen shop And Wako) Cam Ryder Piano Toy (USA Version)- Zelda 2 Temple Theme (Stores: Cracker Barrel, Walmart, IGA, Hot Topic And Toys R Us) Cam Ryder Bump N Go- My World (Stores: Cracker Barrel And Dollar General) Camo Dancing Cam Ryder- Koko Soko (Stores: Brandsmart USA, Walmart, Toys R Us, And Target) Dancing General Cam Ryder (Special Movie Edition)- Fireball (Stores: f.y.e, Walmart, ASDA, and Spencer's) Dancing Cam Ryder (Special Movie Edition)-We No Speak Americano (Stores: f.y.e, Walmart, ASDA, and Spencer's) Dancing Cam Ryder-The Captain Of Her Heart (Stores: Belk,Walmart, Sam's Club,and Kmart) Dancing Cam Ryder-Wobble and Sexy And I Know It (Stores: f.y.e, Walmart, Spencers, and Sam's Club) Dancing Cam Ryder- Kissy Kissy (Stores: Sam's Club, Walmart, f.y.e, and ASDA) Dancing Cam Ryder- Hit The Quan (Stores: Sam's Club, Walmart, and Target) Category:2019 Category:2018 Category:Series Category:Modern Gemmy Category:Halloween Category:2017 Category:Everyday Category:Candidates for deletion